


The Right One

by xoxodelvidestruction



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodelvidestruction/pseuds/xoxodelvidestruction
Summary: Soulmates. Everyone had one. All there was to do was wait.Valentino hated waiting. He'd never been patient.
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Summer Break Fics 2020





	The Right One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valesweetdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/gifts).



Valentino laid in bed, curled up on his side. His head rested on the pillow as he eagerly listened to his mother’s bedtime story. Tonight she was telling him the most important tale. The truth about soulmates. 

“When you turn 18, a clear gem will reveal itself in the palm of your hand,” she began, reaching for his little hand. She turned his palm up, showing him where the transparent stone would appear in several more years. “At first, it will look a little bit more like glass, perfectly clear but not shiny. Once your soulmate turns 18, you will see the stone begin to glitter.” His mother took a breath, showing him the shining stone in her hand. “If you do not find your soulmate, it will stay like this forever. Just a beautiful diamond to remind you that they’re out there, even if you haven’t been lucky enough to find them yet.”

“You can fall in love with someone else?” Valentino asked, his small voice pitched high as he realised his father had not been her soulmate. 

“Yes, Vale. I loved your father very much, but he was not the one,” she answered, her eyes sad as she again wished to find her match. “That’s alright, though. I know they are out there, and one day, we will be together.” 

Valentino propped himself up a little, taking his mother’s hand. He tilted it back and forth under his lamp, watching the light reflecting off of the stone. 

“So I will know when I meet them?” His mother shook her head. 

“No, Vale. The stone will not change until your soulmate tells you of their love,” she corrected. 

“Change? But, how will you know it’s the right one?” Valentino asked skeptically. He didn’t like this idea of falling in love with the wrong one.

“You won’t,” she grinned. “You get to experience all the ups and downs love can have. There’s a rumour, though, that once you meet your soulmate, you’ll just sense it.” Valentino scrunched his nose. “You can’t ask, baby. Soulmates are personal.”

Valentino wasn’t entirely satisfied, but his curiosity got the better of him after a few more moments. “How will my palm-stone change?” 

“It will turn a fantastic colour. There are all different shades of blues, reds, and purples. Your heart will be full, and the stone will reflect your mate’s favourite colour,” she expanded, grinning as his fingers ran over the diamond. “The second they confess their true feelings, zap!” She darted forward, tickling his sides. Valentino squealed with giggles. 

The years passed by much too slowly for Valentino’s liking. The clear stone had appeared on his 18th birthday, but it was still flat. Nearly five years of waiting, and no progress. 

He had won world championships, but nothing truly left him feeling excited any more. There were flashes of happiness, of course, but he still spent most evenings staring at the little piece, willing it to glitter. 

Women, and men, had taken interest in him frequently. The bright blue eyes and dirty blond curls creating an enticing picture. His appearance combined with his natural talent meant he could have had anyone he wanted. 

Valentino, though, had no interest. He’d let himself play for a year, but then it had gone stale. The interest of something pointless had vanished as the time dragged on.

Uccio had noticed how Vale’s spirit dimmed the longer he was without even the possibility of a soulmate. After the ten year mark, he too had begun wishing for Valentino to regain his hope. 

“Maybe I don’t have anyone,” Valentino mumbled, hunkered down deeply into the couch. He and Uccio had spent Sunday after the race sitting in his motorhome, downing what felt like an endless amount of beers. 

It had started as a commiseration of how incredibly awful the Ducati was, quickly descending into their current depressed state. Valentino’s mood had already been sour even before discovering the state of his new bike. 

“You have someone,” Uccio huffed, rolling his eyes. “Why are you letting your whole life get tied into your soulmate? You have seven MotoGP titles and enough money to never have to work again. Everyone wants to be you or be  _ with  _ you!” 

“I just want someone to share it with,” Valentino nearly whined, melting even further down. 

Uccio wanted to argue back, but he noticed Vale’s eyes had slowly closed. He was going to wake up with one hell of a headache tomorrow. Uccio draped a blanket over him, retiring to his own space. 

Valentino woke up just a few hours later. His neck was unbelievably sore from his slumped over position and his head was throbbing. 

He scrubbed at his eyes, forcing himself up into a sitting position. There was just a tiny amount of light filtering in through the blinds, but it was more than enough to illuminate his palm. 

The gem was shining brilliantly, each facet nearly glowing in the dim morning light. His eyes widened as he stared at the diamond now glittering in his palm. Hope filled his chest; there was someone out there for him. 

\--

Marc wandered around the professional circuit. He’d been racing for his entire life, but something about the prestige of the MotoGP world always made his breath catch. Especially in the nearly suffocating heat of Qatar.

The bikes were big and loud. Each rider seemed to have a larger than life persona. It was all intoxicating. More than that, it was exciting to the point of sending constant little thrills down his spine. 

His heart was practically beating out of his chest as he stood on the podium. He had been congratulated by his teammate, and nearly turned into a puddle. Having Dani Pedrosa on his side had been incredible. 

As he waved to the crowd, someone tapped his shoulder. Before he could turn around, Valentino Rossi was pulling him into a hug. If Marc hadn’t been able to lean against the railing, he probably would have taken a tumble, knees going weak as his idol shouted a congratulations into his ear. 

“That was a hell of a race for your very first!” Valentino shouted over the cheering crowd. Marc could only nod, unable to form any words. His smile was giant, cheeks starting to hurt. “Come by for some beers tonight, yeah?” 

Marc nodded so rapidly he nearly toppled over again. Just the thought of spending time with Valentino was almost too much.

He turned up at the giant 46 emblazoned motorhome just a few minutes after seven. He tugged at his hoodie again, suddenly rethinking his outfit. 

Marc almost turned around and went home, feeling more anxious with each step. Valentino was already outside already, though, and spotted him, waving brightly. 

“Bambino, you are very early,” he greeted, a giant smile on his face as he held out a drink. Marc’s ears went red. 

“I can come back…” 

“No, no. It’s alright. Rivals on track, friends off?” Valentino suggested, holding open the door for him. Marc nodded happily, no longer worried about what he was wearing. He was more focused on the butterflies in his stomach now. 

His hand brushed against Valentino’s as he reached for the beer. It felt like electricity firing up at down his arm. Valentino’s blue eyes looked into his, and Marc felt whole. 

By the time they made it to Laguna Seca, Marc had won two races. It was a feeling of elation he’d never experienced. Everything in his life was finally going perfectly. He had the greatest bike he’d ever ridden, the most fantastic teammate anyone could ever hope for, and a soulmate waiting for him out there. 

The weekend had been hectic, and Marc was struggling to stay calm. He was practically vibrating with the excitement of being at this particular track. The way Valentino had been looking at him really didn’t help either. 

Marc hung behind Valentino for most of the race, carefully studying his race craft. Every corner was clean. It took a lot of laps but the moment for a pass appeared. 

Taking advantage of Rossi’s miniscule mistake, he slipped past Valentino, replicating Rossi’s winning pass on Casey Stoner in 2008. Inside his helmet, he was completely focused. Inside his head, though, he was nearly screaming with excitement. 

He wasn’t even off the bike when Valentino grabbed him. His heart leapt at the smile on Rossi’s face. With each race they had spent more time together and gotten closer. 

Today, he just couldn’t seem to exert any more control over his emotions. 

“I love you!” Marc clapped both hands over his mouth. He was horrified that those words had slipped out. All the progress he had made in getting Valentino to see him as an adult was probably gone. 

Valentino laughed, shaking his head at Marc’s full body cringe. He shook his head, reaching up to unstick the curls from his forehead. A gasp escaped as his eyes caught a flash of red. Sitting nestled in Valentino’s palm was a brilliant ruby. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this exchange was so much fun. Writing this was a blast, and I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
